Storm hawks fanficion
by stork and shalls 4 ever
Summary: A nomal made up day in the condoor. Well almost


**The New Girl ONLY 3 CHAPTERS**

Chapter. 1

**"Where is every one today, I havn't seen them ALL DAY!" Piper said,**

**while pulling out a book to read. "Oh well, I guess I will spend th...". **

**BOOM! Piper ran into her room to see what the big boom was that came **

**from there. PIPER'S MIND: What could that have been? Why was it from MY**

**room? When she went in her room she saw Finn, and Junko messing around**

**with her cristles. " HEY!" Piper said very madly. Finn and Junko looked up to**

**see Piper staring at them very madly. Hey, Piper, we are not essing with any**

**thing" Finn said while fastly putting his hands behind his back with the**

**cristals in his hands. "Ya, and we have NOTHING behind our backs!"**

**Junko said. Finn nudged his shoulder at Junko to show Junko the **

**book Piper had. In whisper voices: "Look at the book she has!" Finn **

**said. "What about it?" Junko said "It looks weird" Finn said**

**"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!" Piper said.**

**"Nothing, just the book you got." Finn said. "What about it"**

**Piper said. "It looks weird" Junko said. " What ever, but what**

**was that boom sound I heard" Piper said. "Oh, that..."**

**Finn started. "It was Finn dropping a box of very heavy cristals on my**

**foot." Junko finished.**

**.:2 minutes later:.**

**"What have you been doing all day?" Aerrow asked from the room**

**next door. "Are you talking to me" Piper said. "Yes" Aerrow said.**

**"Oh, well I've been sitting here reading my book" Piper said.  
"Oh, is it fasinating?" Aerrow asked. "Not yet, but it will" Piper**

**said. "We are going to Terra Neon later, so you better get dreesed**

**in DAY CLOTHES." Aerrow said. "Just a minute, let me find a book**

**mark." Piper said. "Ok" Aerrow said. "Why do we have to go to**

**Terra Neon?" Piper said in her mind.**

**.:1 hour later:.**

**"I love this place!" Finn said very happy like. "I'm going to**

**do some games now." Junko said skipping away.GIGGLE**

**Piper giggled when Junko skipped off. When every body **

**went off to do what ever they were going to do, Piper sat**

**down, and read a book. "Why did you bring the book"**

**a girl said coming up to her. Piper looked up, and say a **

**sweet girl the same age as her. "Hi, I brought the book**

**because I love to read, and I'm not the carnivle kinda'**

**person." Piper said nicely. "Oh, so were are you from?"**

**the girl asked. "I'm a storm hawks" Piper said. "REALLY!**

**I LOVE THE STORM HAWKS!" The girl said. "Oh you do."**

**Piper said. "Want to be friends" the girl asked. "Sure!"**

**Piper said.**

**"What is your name?" Piper said. "Oh, my name is **

**Alexsandra, but just call me Alex." the girl said. "Nice name"**

**Piper said. "I all ready know your name." Alex said. "You**

**do, what is it" Piper said. "Your name is Piper!" Alex said**

**happlly. "Your right, how did you know?" Piper said.**

**"Well, I just thought I knew you from some where else."**

**Alex said. "Oh, so I look like some else that had the name**

**Piper too?" Piper said confuses. "No, I aculy saw you before,**

**and I remmbered when you got called on." Alex said. "Oh,**

**cool." Piper said. "Where do you live, Alex?" Piper said.**

**"I live here."Alex said. "Your joking!" Piper said shocked.**

**"Nope, I really do." Alex said. "Why?" Piper said. "Because**

**my parents died in a BIG fire." Alex said. "Wow, you must of**

**been very sad." Piper said. "Yay, but now I'm over is" Alex**

**said.**

**.:5 minutes later after Piper and Alex got to know each other:.**

**"Hey, Piper, can I go with you on the concoor?" Alex said.**

**"I don't know, it's up to Aerrow." Piper said. "Well lets find**

**him, and ask!" Alex said. "Ok." Piper said.**

**.:1 minute later:.**

**"HEY, PIPER, I FOUND HIM!" Alex screamed to Piper.**

**Piper ran up to her, and told her to stand here to let her cetch**

**her breathe. "Ok, we can go now." Piper said. Piper ran up to**

**Aerrow to ask him if she could come. "Can Alex come along**

**with us on the condoor?" Piper asked. "Who in the world is Alex?"**

**Aerrow said. Alex ran up there to greet him. "Hello, my name is Alex!"**

**Alex said. "Nice to meet you Alex." Aerrow said. "So were you from,**

**Alex?" Aerrow asked. "This is my home." Alex said. "That's why she**

**wants to come with us on the condoor!" Piper said. "Ok, only because**

**you live in a carnivle..." Aerrow said. "YES!" Piper and Alex said at the**

**same time.**

**.:1 hour later:.**

**"Round up every body, we are leaving." Aerrow said to Alex**

**and Piper. "OK!" Piper and Alex said together.**

**.:2 minutes later:.**

**"We found them all!" Piper said to Aerrow. "Good work girls!"**

**Aerrow said very happy like. "Junko had to finish his game." Alex said.**

**"Who is this any way?" Finn said. "We will go over it later!" Aerrow said.**

**"NOW ON THE SHIP!" Aerrow said. They all ran to the ship.**

Chapter. 2

**"All right every body, this is Alex." Aerrow said. "CAN I**

**TOUCH IT!" Finn said. "No, Finn." Piper said. "No touching her,**

**only if she wants to be touched!" Aerrow said. "OOOOOOHHH!!!!!!!" Finn**

**said. "Maybe later Finn." Junko said. "I think we should give her a nice**

**new room." Stork said. "That would be fine." Aerrow said. "Thank you**

**all SO much." Alex said.**

**"ALEX!" Piper said. "What, did I do something wrong?!?!?"**

**Alex said. "No, I just needed to give you your night clothes, and some**

**new clothes to were." Piper said. "Thanks Piper" Alex said. "No**

**problem." Piper said. "I'm going to wash up, and get ready for dinner."**

**Alex said. "Ok, but just to let you know, it will get very cold when you**

**just start it up, so DON'T GET IN" Piper said. "Ok." Alex said.**

**.:Alex takes a bath:.**

**"Where is Alex, it's almost time for dinner." Finn said."She**

**is taking an shower, and no you can not go in there to watch here!"**

**Piper said. "Drats!" Finn said.**

**.:Dinner time and Alwx is done with her bath:.**

**"Your done just on time, Alex." Piper said. "I am." Alex said.**

**Finn's mouth dropped so far on his plate that food stuck to it.**

**"What?" Alex said. "You look... you look... pretty." Finn said**

**while plucking the food off his face. Her brown hair was all shinny, and**

**had a berret in her hair. All the dirt was gone, too, and her teeth were shinny.**

**Her blue eyes were shinning also. "What are you looking at Alex?" Piper**

**said while Aerrow looked up. Alex looked at Piper quickly. "Oh, nothing."**

**Alex said. "Well then, eat!" Piper said. "Ok." Alex said.**

**.:Dinner is over:.**

**"What that note book for?" Piper said. Alex didn't look up,**

**and kept on drawing in it, and writing in it. "ALEX!" Piper yelled.**

**"What... Oh, it was you.What do you want?" Alex said. "What is**

**with the note book?" Piper said. "Um, nothing... ha ha ha ha ha..."**

**Alex said. "Ok...?!?!?" Piper said. "If you think I'm joking, well...**

**I'm not!" said Alex. "I never said I din't believe you!" said Piper.**

**.:Bed time:.**

**"Is Alex a sleep yet?" Piper said. "Yes!" Finn said. "Ok, I'm going**

**in!" said Piper. "Now why are we snooping in her room again?" said**

**Aerrow. "Because, she's hidding something from us, and I want to know**

**what is is!" said Piper. "I'm not sure about this Piper!" said Junko. **

**"COME ON YOU WIMPS!" said Piper. "WE ARE NOT WIMPS!" they**

**all said at the same time(but Piper). "Then lets go in!" Piper said.**

**"Ok." the boys said.**

**.:Alex's room:.**

**"I found it!" Piper said. "You did!?!?" Finn said. "YUP!" said **

**Piper. "Lets open it!" Finn said. "I still say this is a bad idea!" said**

**Junko. "Stop whinning, and lets open it!" said Piper. "OK!" said **

**Junko.**

**"OH MY GOD! SHE IS IN LOVE WITH AERROW!" said Piper.**

**.:Alex wkes up:.**

**"What are you guys in here for?" said Alex. Piper hides the**

**note book behind her back. "Um, no reason." said Piper. "What**

**is that behind your back?" said Alex. "Um, NOTHING!" said **

**Piper. "Let me see it." said Alex. "NO!" said Finn. "So your**

**hidding it too!" said Alex. "No... maybe..." said Finn.**

**She stared at Finn in a mean way, and didn't stop untill he**

**told her what it was. "OK, IT'S YOUR NOTE BOOK!" said**

**Finn. "I thought we were friends Piper, but I guess not if you**

**look at my note book/ dairy, then I guess we aren't!" said**

**Alex.**

**"Alex, I just wanted to know what you were staring at while**

**dinner, and you acted like you were writing stuff about me behind**

**my back! HONEST!" said Piper. "Is this true?" said Alex. "Yes."**

**said Piper. "Ok, but I will never forget this. Oh, and you have to do**

**what ever I want you to do for a MONTH!" said Alex.**

Chapter. 3

**"You all know my secret now, but I want to know something**

**too. Aerrow, do you love me too?" said Alex. "..."**

**said aerrow(you know what I mean). "Do you?" said Piper.**

**"...Y...y...y...e...e...ee...ss...ss...yes..." said Aerrow.**

**"You do" said Finn. "Yes" said Aerrow. "YIPEE!" said Alex.**

**"You want to go out, and do somthin' later?" said Aerrow. "Sure!"**

**said Alex.**

**THE END! HOPE YOU L O V E IT!**


End file.
